1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a screwdriver having a plurality of interchangeable tips of various specifications.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art screwdriver comprises a handle 12, a shank 13, and a tip 10 which is detachably fastened at one end with a chuck end of the shank 13. The tip 10 is of a specification and can be interchanged with another tip 11, as shown in FIG. 2. The tip 11 is different in specification from the tip 10. It is conceivably inconvenient to use the prior art screwdriver described above in view of the fact that the tip 10 must be kept in the tool box at the time when the tip 11 is in use, and vice versa. In addition, the user of the prior art screwdriver moves around the work site. It is therefore very inconvenient for the user of the prior art screwdriver to carry the tool box with him or her while moving from one place to another on the work site.
The primary objective of the present invention is therefore to provide a screwdriver comprising a handle, a shank, a chuck rod, a first blade, and a second blade. The chuck rod is provided with two chuck slots different in specification from each other. The first blade and the second blade are provided with the phillips tips of various specifications and the cabinet or keystone tips of various specifications. The first blade and the second blade are held interchangeably by the chuck slots of the chuck rod. The two ends of the chuck rod are interchangeably engageable with the shank.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.